


Tongues shall not confess

by Igglepuff



Series: A moment in time [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Mute!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igglepuff/pseuds/Igglepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me start with a disclaimer: I didn’t mean to end up like this. Alright? Alright. See I promised myself I wouldn’t fall for him okay. I always do that, see a pretty face, a soft smile or kind eyes perhaps, and boom. I want that. I need it and crave it.<br/>--<br/>Written for my Writing Fiction class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongues shall not confess

 

Let me start with a disclaimer: I didn’t mean to end up like this. Alright? Alright. See I promised myself I wouldn’t fall for him okay. I always do that, see a pretty face, a soft smile or kind eyes perhaps, and boom. I want that. I need it and crave it. Male, female, neither, both. I don’t care, I’m not picky. I want it all. Not this time though. I promised myself. I promised Sammy, lord knows my brother won’t let me live it down, yet again, if I fall yet again. I just promised, and I always keep my promises.

Then he walked into Calculus and I knew. I was completely and royally fucked.

I was supposed to be the hardass player type who didn’t care about anyone. Who didn’t get feelings and fall in love. It was supposed to all be about lust all the time with me. It’s what everyone expects of me by now. But good God. His eyes. I’ve never been one for poetry but I could seriously turn into a girl with the amount of time I spend thinking about the shade and intensity of the blue. And his hair? Fuck. So I realized I was fucked.

Now, this sounds fine and dandy right? I’m the smooth talker who can woo anyone right? It works with all the ladies, and even the occasional guy. Catch their eye, smile and they’re hooked, it’s just the way I am.  So grabbing his attention should be easy as slicing butter, right? Well, wrong. This man cannot be wooed. I’ve tried everything in the books. I’ve even tried cheesy ass pickup lines that have no right to exist. He doesn’t notice. Like right now, he sits right in front of me and I could probably do a backflip over his desk reciting a goddamn sonnet and he would continue to take notes. Always the diligent student. Always quiet and unfazed. Why the fuck hasn’t he fallen for me like I have him? I mean come on! I’m perfect; tall, tanned just so, green eyes to make your heart flutter, and did I mention freckles? Yeah, I have those babies as well. Maybe I just have to get him to actually notice me for once. You know, acknowledge that I exist and that we are obviously meant to be together.

His stupid blue snowflake sweater is warm under my fingers. If I have to continue tapping on your shoulder could you atleast scoot back? I really don’t need to be exhausting my arm like this. Okay, you could turn around anytime now. The desk is wobbly and I don’t think I’ll be able to balance like this for long. Hey. Hey yo-- good God who gave him the right to have such pretty eyes. Why doesn’t his smile reach them. He looks like someone who would constantly be laughing, and he could if he wasn’t staring at me so intently and shit. I was supposed to be wooing him. Shit. Think fast Dean. Think fast-- “Do you have a pencil I could borrow?” Okay. Not quite what I was going for but I can work with this. I can work with- and he won’t stop staring at me. What the actual fuck.

His eyes drop down to where my hand is sitting on my desk. Oh. Oh right. I set the pencil down and grinned sheepishly. Well that was a major bust. “I actually just wanted a reason to talk to you.” I try to keep my voice even as I say it. He can see through me though. Shit. His gaze was unwavering; and the bile was rising in the back of my throat and I felt like an ant stuck in one of those stupid little farms under scrutiny. Nowhere to go and nowhere to hide because of glass on both sides. And he just sits there, staring. You know- forget it. I’ll find another person to woo.

Wait. Is that a smile? Did he just smile at me before turning back around? Sure it wasn’t a full toothy thing but it was clearly there. Hell yeah. One point for Dean. Now if only I could get this damn kid to speak to me.

This goes on for weeks. I get his attention in class, I say something stupid, he smiles, I smile… then nothing. What the hell. He should be begging me to take him on a date by now. He should be hanging all over me like every other girl in this damn school by now. Fuck, I don’t even know what the hell his name is or what his voice sounds like or anything. He doesn’t speak. I don’t think I’ve heard him say one word to anyone. This must be fixed.

Unfortunately as I soon discovered: fixing the problem was a lot harder than I had originally thought. Now, I pride myself with being a patient man. I’m the most patient person you’ll ever meet. So when I see him again four weeks later, and he still hasn’t swooned all over me yet, though I do at least know his name now, I’m completely justified for getting frustrated. “Why don’t you ever talk?” It comes out before I even bother to think of a better way to phrase it but I guess it works because Castiel is looking at me again. Head tilted just so and brows pinched in the middle. “I mean I get it if you don’t like your voice or something but throw a guy a bone. I have to know what my future husband at least sounds like.” And just like that I could physically feel the air in the room thicken. Shit. His eyes were wide and his mouth turned down in a frown and he just looked so hurt. Shit, shit, shit. He turned back around after that. I still don’t know what his voice sounds like. Son of a bitch.

Later that night I decide to finally find out what’s up. Who else to go to than my brother. The little jerk seems to know everyone so he should obviously know Castiel. “Sammy. I have a problem.” Those are the magic words; I know that by now. I know that my darling little brother will stop what he’s doing and come listen to me rant. I’ve trained him well. I know that he knows that if he doesn’t listen now, I will sit on his bed and talk his ear off all night. He just sighs and sits across from me at the kitchen table, his tea forgotten for now on the counter.

“Alright. What is it this time?”

“I think I’m in love.” His expression is sceptical. Okay with good reason. I may not be the most romantic guy ever but that doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings. I just feel way too much for my own good, and someone of my standing shouldn’t have that kind of weakness exposed, alright. Right now though? Right now it felt like I ate one too many tacos and have heartburn out the ass. You know why? It’s all Castiel’s fault. “Except they won’t speak to me and I may have said some shitty things and oh God what if I fucked everything up?” Sam was… smirking at me. Okay, what the hell dude. Now is not the time to play mister all knowing asshole, you’re supposed to be freaking out with me. He unfolds his hands and sets them in front of me, a stupid wide smile on his face.

“What’s his name?”

“How do you know it’s a he?”

“Because you’ve only gotten this flustered before with Benny.”

“I do not! What about Amara?” He’s making me sound like some stuck up princess. I’m not a stuck up princess, I’m the fucking knight in shining armour.

“Dude. You literally took the life studies class because the guy said he liked a ‘honey’ who could cook.”

Oh. Right. “Jerk. I was hoping to wipe that from memory.” I paused and with an exaggerated eye roll and punched out sigh I finally let him in on the secret. “His name is Castiel. He’s in my Calc class and he’s so damn attractive.” He could have just asked for the name instead of emasculating me like that. God, little brothers are the actual worst.

“Castiel? Like Castiel Milton?” Have I ever heard his last name before? Why would that matter anyway. His last name isn’t important. God Sam get with the progra-- “He’s mute.”  

Well. Don’t I feel like an idiot now. Of course now is the time where my mouth apparently disconnects from my brain. Shit. And my asshole brother is just sitting there with a knowing grin.

“Mute.”

“That’s right. He won’t talk to you because he can’t Dean.”

“Then how the hell do I woo him.” It’s more of a… statement than a question. I don’t really need help wooing him… per say. I just want to know how Sammy would go about it. Yeah- that’s it.

“Speak his language.”

Speak his language. Okay but could you be anymore cryptic? What the hell is the language of someone who can’t fucking speak. This isn’t ancient fucking Egypt. We don’t communicate through pictures, we don’t communicate like… wait a hot second. Picture. Language. Okay. I can work with this.

Three weeks. It’s taken three weeks for this, and literally all I can say is ‘Hello.’ and ‘Would you like to go out sometime.’ I hope this man knows just how much effort I’ve put into this. He comes in at the same time like every other day, sits down in the chair in front of me. Again, like clockwork he turns around and smiles. Warm, inviting, and shit. I am completely in love with this man. Well. Here’s to hoping I don’t completely mess everything up.

My hands obviously aren’t moving right, not fast enough, not fluid enough, even I can figure out that the letters aren’t fitting together just right. He continues to just stare at me. I was sure I got everything right last night. I’ve practiced this and practiced, I could have sworn I did everything right. Sign language is hard, cut me some slack damnit. I’m trying my best and all this man can do is stare at me. God why did I think this was a good idea. A sharp sting on my forehead and an insistent tapping on the desk made me glance back at him. Castiel was frowning at me and his hands were moving in quick session but what he was saying I haven’t the slightest. He must have got that because he dropped his hands and scribbled across the top of my note book.

_Your form is off._ I sat there, flabbergasted before sputtering out, “Sorry, I haven’t had much practice.” He smiled and my stomach turned. Then he was writing again. His elegant hands moving like water across the page. He only moved his hand again to show me once he was done writing, and the light in his eyes was teasing and so God damn beautiful. _I could teach you. Dinner? To answer your sort of question before; yes, I do find you aesthetically pleasing to the eye as well._

Well. Shit. I didn’t mean to fall in love with him. He was the one who was supposed to fall head over heels for me... but his smile was to much and his eyes too bright and I felt like I was going to throw up. “7 tonight?” The answering wink was all the encouragement I needed.


End file.
